WO 95/24314 A1 and WO 2005/037 553 A1 each describe a printing unit of a printing press comprising at least two frame parts, the position of which relative to one another can be changed, wherein interacting frame parts are placed against one another in a first operating position, and are moved away from one another in a second operating position, wherein between frame parts that have been moved away from one another, an intermediate space, delimited in part by said frame parts, is formed in the printing unit, wherein at least one printing couple cylinder is mounted in each of the respectively interacting frame parts.
EP 1 790 474 A1 describes a printing press comprising a printing unit with one stationary frame part and at least one frame part that is movable along a linear adjustment path, wherein the stationary frame part has at least one printing couple, wherein at least one inking unit is arranged in the movable frame part, wherein in a first operating position interacting frame parts are placed against one another and in a second operating position said parts are moved away from one another, wherein between frame parts that have been moved away from one another, an intermediate space, delimited in part by said frame parts, is formed, wherein a safety apparatus is provided, which uses a detection device disposed on the movable frame part to detect the presence of an obstacle in the adjustment path of said movable frame part.
EP 0 444 227 A1 describes a printing press comprising a printing unit having at least two frame parts, the position of which relative to one another can be changed, wherein printing couple cylinders are arranged in a stationary frame part, and at least one inking unit is arranged in the at least one movable frame part, wherein in a first operating position, interacting frame parts are placed against one another and in a second operating position said frame parts are moved away from one another, wherein between frame parts that have been moved away from one another, an intermediate space, delimited in part by said frame parts, is formed in the printing unit, wherein mat switches are provided, which prevent the printing couple cylinders from rotating, for example, when a person steps on one of said mat switches while the frame parts are in the operating position in which they are moved away from one another.
DE 102 24 031 B3 describes a device for monitoring a scanning zone of a working apparatus, said device comprising at least one redundant camera system consisting of two cameras and a beam splitter positioned upstream thereof, via which images of the scanning zone can be displayed on both cameras for detecting objects that may pose a safety risk within at least one safety zone, and comprising two computer units, wherein each computer unit is connected to one of the cameras for evaluating the image data acquired there, and wherein the two computer units are coupled to one another for the purpose of mutual verification, and comprising at least one switch output actuated by the computer units, via which output the working apparatus is placed in operation only if no object that may pose a safety risk is found within the safety zone.
DE 10 2004 037 888 A1 describes a printing unit of a web-fed rotary printing press, which comprises two frame sections, mounted so as to be movable in relation to one another, each having at least one printing couple with at least two interacting printing couple cylinders, wherein the printing couple cylinders are mounted with each cylinder end disposed in a bearing unit having at least one actuator, wherein each printing couple cylinder can be radially displaced in its respective bearing unit by means of the actuator, wherein the actuator is embodied as an adjustment means which is actuable via a pressurized medium, such as oil.
DE 200 11 699 U1 describes a printing press with an impression cylinder and at least one printing couple assigned to said cylinder, which printing couple comprises at least two bearings with socket-type supports for the interchangeable installation of tubular printing equipment parts, and an inking unit, wherein the bearing and the inking unit are supported so as to be displaceable with respect to their distance from the impression cylinder along at least one guide rail, and wherein the socket-type supports of the bearing can optionally be loaded with a selection of equipment parts on the basis of the printing technique and/or printing format, wherein the bearing and the inking unit are displaceable between an operational position, a switching position and an off-line position, wherein the bearing and the inking unit are displaceable on the guide rails, embodied as toothed racks, by means of an allocated servo motor, for displacement to the respective operational position, switching position and off-line position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,726 A describes a printing unit of a rotary printing press having two frame sections, one of which is movable in relation to the other, wherein a locking system is provided.
FR 2 648 506 A1 describes a variable-width safety barrier for blocking off a hazardous area.
The documentation of the SICK AG company in D-79183 Waldkirch, Germany, describes safety laser scanners, product number 8010739, and the use thereof, wherein the publication date of said documentation is listed as 1 Apr. 2006.